An eye for an optic, a spark for a heart
by shadybabe101
Summary: He always promised to fight anyone who tried to hurt her but when she really needed him, he just vanished, less than a second. A promise he forgot to keep would be guaranteed to haunt him for the rest of his functioning. An evil warlord, violently stripped from his crown wakes up in a pine forest in Northern Ireland where he encounters a human female...Ariana D'Amore. Enjoy! R&R!
1. The demise

**Hey and welcome to my newest fanfic! ^^**

**I really hope you guys like this one because I've spent about 2-3 months on this baby and I am not going to throw it away so with further or do...I proudly introduce and present...**

**"An eye for an optic, a spark for a heart"**

**Please feel free to comment and if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them...**

**This fanfic takes time to build up but they'll be action before you know it!**

**Anyways enough of my babbling...on with the fanfic**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**An eye for an optic, a spark for a heart**

Love has no boundaries and is as open as the widest of wild country meadows. Some believe it can be love at first sight; others don't or wouldn't even entertain such an idea. Maybe the reason they don't or wouldn't entertain such an idea is because love for them, is like the most impossible science or mathematic equation; an equation that could take a lifetime to solve. Personally, I think most people, who don't believe in love or despise this nature, are too afraid to admit to a person that they find themselves attracted to said person. They only believe that the only love that exists is family but what if the person does not have a family...what happens then? If said person gets a feeling that the person whom they are attracted does not feel the same way, then what is the point in loving someone...who does not love you back. To them, it's pure logic and from that moment...they shut themselves off from the people they used to know. There are always a few good things about being a "lone wolf"

You can make your own decisions without anyone arguing with you and you can get certain things done a heck of a lot easier but you could _also_ turn aggressive and miserable.

It's a mirror affect: If you smile at a mirror...it'll 100% smile back, if you growl at the mirror or have a nasty expression the mirror will copy you. This means if you're nice to someone, they'll be nice to you. But remember what we see on the outside can deceive us on what's on the inside.

This story is all about an evil tyrant; injured from an almighty battle and a normal human girl. But my question for you is...Can said human reach out to this darkened spark and tame it or will his aggressive nature get the better of him?

The story begins...with an end; an end of a life; an evil tyrant's life to be more specific. A sharp blade that had travelled at great speed through his chassis. The black and yellow Autobot scout was the cause of his ever nearing demise. He tried to fight back like he had always been able to and he tried to convince himself that he had suffered worse...he hadn't. His attempts failed greatly as his own sword, the dark star saber, slipped from his once sturdy grasp, plummeting towards the organic planet below them. He allowed grunts and moans to glide off his glossa and passed his lips as he was brought down to one knee. The large silver mech moved his titanic servos onto the shiny sides of the blade and tried with his remaining energy to shift the object slowly killing him, off-lining him.

He felt everyone's gaze slide over to him as he felt himself begin to drift into death's murderous hold. Starscream's cries seemed distant as he truly realised; not even the most skilled of Cybertronian medics could save him now.

"T-till all...a-are one. You g-g-got what you wanted Orion...p-pax, y-you got w-w-what you...wanted" His last words hit the audio receptors of everyone present as they watched the event take fold; some were intrigued to see what the young scout would do next while a servo full of them watch in utter despair.

Within a few moments, he began to feel less and less until he felt nothing and unknown to him, his lifeless corpse gradually slid off the large knife; falling rapidly towards the heavily populated planet below, out of sight from all whom had just witnessed his death. All of their gazes fell upon the young scout as he extended a servo to his leader, most in relief and others in disgust.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He kept falling, falling, falling faster than he could've ever moved before. The earth's gravity tugged harshly at his frame as his lifeless husk began to heat up until a golden glow wrapped itself around him. In some places, his paint began to peel and pools of energon started to trickle out of his fatal wound. He passed through dark grey rain clouds that were spilling their contents upon the surface below. The freezing substance splattered his corpse as beneath him, a thick pine forest was during closer and closer until...SLAM! The leader of the Decepticons body collided with the ground. His body however, continued to scrape along the dampened terrain; flipping and twisting, even airborne at times and in turn pummelling any conifers that were in the way.

Gradually, he began to slow down and finally come to a halt; sprawled out on his back. The rain started to pick up and glide into his open wound. Electric sparks began to sizzle as the water found its way into his circuitry; an excruciating experience to go through; if you could feel the pain that is...

The star saber had gone through his spark leaving the gem cold and clouded over and not to mention it had a massive crack in the middle of it. It had absolutely no sign of it beating anytime soon either. It managed to still be attached to the gladiator by the thick wires that held the spark chamber in place and his now comatose spark was still nestled inside his spark chamber.

Considering there was heavy rainfall and a thunderstorm occurring, anyone who was in a close proximity to his crash-landing thought it to be nothing more than a louder-than-usual thunder clap. Nobody would find him there! He had landed in a heavily forested area! The only sign of land where trees were not present was the destructive trail he had left. A lengthy wake of mud and trees that were thrown everywhere in various directions was a very interesting style of landing, especially if you are someone who is incredibly well known such as himself. Imagine his horror if he suddenly and remarkably awoke to find himself surrounded by chortling Cybertronians or even their fleshy pets! He would defiantly shoot them there and then but whether he would have the energy was another problem...Struggling to get up again after falling upon his aft would really crack them up...

But of course this would never happen and he would probably never live to see another orbital cycle ever again...

However, sometimes the smallest of things can change a whole theory completely. And sometimes they're not even Cybertronian. Rather they are extremely alien to Cybertronian life but they experience more or less what these robotic titans do...

Primates...Homo-sapiens...Humans

But how would a human find this offline warlord? He was situated in what seemed in the middle of nowhere and civilisation appeared somewhat scarce. If one was to look hard and long enough through the fog, they would soon see a manor house in distance about five kilometres away. If anyone was going to locate him they would either have to walk or use an off-road mode of transport and it would have to be smaller than a car. The gaps in between the trees were not wide enough for any vehicle.

The night was beginning to dawn and as usual, the temperature became cooler. The rain became softer and softer, until it was merely spitting but by then, the clouds and fog had begun to move on, revealing the deep blue sky that was splattered with diamond like stars. The Earth's moon he had once enjoyed gazing up upon. He wasn't quite sure why but the white circular rock made him relax. Just he by himself and no interruptions in a grassy unused field gazing up at it...that had really lightened his mood. And tonight as he lay there dead the moon acted like a titanic spotlight and reflected against what was left of his silver paintjob.

Hopefully somebody would find him and fix him up; hopefully they would be of Decepticon origin...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Megatron's mind/ No one's point of view**

He was in a darkened space and by rapidly dashing his vigilant optics across the scene; he seemed to be the only one present. Where exactly was he though? He began to ponder possible theories of why he was here but yet again, he was no Shockwave and tended to think of himself as a doer rather than that of a thinker. If the purple scientist had been with him, he would've hastily and more than likely thought of something logical to explain his botheration; something confusing yet agreeable. He tended to associate something befuddling that Shockwave was saying with a weapon of mass destruction. The more complicated words his scientist added to his speech, the better.

A tapping sound of metal upon ground brought his attention back to reality and as he listened closer, he recognised the tapping sound to be that of footsteps. He activated his blade and prepared for battle but a voice caught him off guard

"It has been some time since our last encounter...Megatronus," the mech voice echoed and the warlord knew exactly who it was. "And judging by your blade that you just evidently activated I see you are as high-strung and aggressive as you were in the pits of Kaon...back during your heydays no doubt...Where _do_ those cycles go...Those vorns have not done you very well have they? What with that loathsome frame of yours..."

Megatron leapt around believing he was going to slice the elder archivist in half but to his surprise, he had completely vanished. He threw his servos to the sides and roared in frustration, earning him a gleeful song of chuckling though; he could not place where the elderbot had gone to.

"ALPHA TRION YOU ELDERBOT! YOUR PATHETIC TRICKS ARE MERELY COWARDLY, FACE ME LIKE A MECH AND I PROMISE I'LL MAKE YOUR DEMISE SWIFT!"

Suddenly, the leader of the Decepticons felt a gush of wind tickle his back plating and he turned around to see the archivist smirking with a servo on his hip.

"Didn't my dear clerk Orion Pax inform you that you must not be deceived on what lies upon the outside rather it is the inside that counts".

"No," His raspy voice filled the space and it echoed heavily. "But...he did inform me once during battle that you were full of secrets...And I know for a fact that those secrets caused your death. I wish to get a feel of what my troops felt when you were executed!" The gladiator charged forward and stabbed the mech but he disintegrated upon contact

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched; they must be felt with the spark" Alpha Trion's voice emitted from the darkness and for a moment, the silver gladiator thought something strange was going to occur but...it never did. Why such a quote to say at that point in time? It did not add up... He remembered back to before the war when Orion and he were in Iacon, discussing about poverty and the motives of what caused it. Orion had said that _"It would be good if my mentor could help with our planet's poverty crisis...Alpha Trion has an engrossing way with his wording"_

_"Indeed Orion, I have heard many speeches by your mentor and his wording is as you described...very engrossing. It would be nice to witness Kaon as advanced as Iacon is now. I would feel welcome to revisit my birth place rather than dreading every visit; Vos has its similar situations. Many live in fear of the numerous tariffs that they need to pay and I know that if improvements were available to them..."_

_"Don't fret Megatronus," Orion had added gazing up at the taller mech, his bright blue optics blazing with hope and faith. "One day poverty will be a thing of the past and nobody will live in fear...that I vow with my entire spark"._

_Megatronus chuckled softly at his smaller friend's remark. "And what could you do to stop this Orion Pax? You're but a data clerk and a timid one at that might I add..."_

_"Um...uh...w-well I have studied and researched many famous Cybertronian speeches and I have read many datapads upon this topic...for example d-did you know that Primus is the v-very heart of our planet and without him...we would not be present today..."_

_"You're going off track Orion! Your mentor puts too much information into your brain-pan and then you question absolutely everything he has taught you! Oh and by the way he didn't create us...he created a few million of Cybertronians via the almighty well of Allsparks and then equipped his creations with reproductive systems so that they in turn they could produce sparkling...you should know that! I think your mentor has been informing you incorrect statements?"_

_"T-that's not true Megatronus and you know it! And weren't you favouring Alpha Trion a moment ago?"_

_"...Indulge me Pax won't you?"_

_His now arch-enemy had tried to find the right words to answer him, but gave up and the two simply walked in silence; enjoying the best Iacon had had to offer._

He waited for a few further moments, twirling around and observing his surrounding as he did so.

Nothing...

Nothing?

Nothing?!

Where had that superannuated ignoramus mech disappeared to?! Megatron's central processor shrieked. A mech could not just vanish! Though he was deceased...but the silver mech did not believe in spirits. He could not have been a hologram for Alpha Trion had looked him up and down with those ever-knowing blue optics of his. The colour blue sickened him to the pit! It reminded him of those scrap-eaters he dared to call the followers of the Prime

No matter what the matrix contained...with or without it, Optimus prime was always Orion Pax. Like he had once been _Megatronus_ and now he was _Megatron_...the formidable ruler and overlord of the Decepticons! But by now...Starscream had more than likely taken Megatron's ascendancy and used it to make himself the new ruler of the Decepticons. If his theory was correct, he would gladly trounce his Second-In-Command until Starscream collapsed in exhaustion; a rare sight to the vigilant optics of_ Lord_ Megatron.

Unexpectedly, his audio receptors detected a steady pacing of distant footsteps that were drawing ever nearer to where he stood; and worst of all he could not tell from which direction it was coming from. His helm rapidly flicked to see if he could pin point the location of the noise but the footsteps echoed immensely and he kept losing himself trying to find it.

The noise suddenly ceased and the silver gladiator got the feeling that somebody was watching him as he received a few shivers that raced up and down his backstrut.

Then there came a _new_ voice which...confused him _greatly_.

_"Hahaha! This is what I become?! This is an energon-curdling joke! It's sickening and repugnant! I'm a well known gladiator and the most famous one of Cybertron's history and yet I become a charred wreck?! HA! This is BAD comedy"._

"W-who are you? Show yourself holder of the voice and I will let your death be less painful"

Megatron turned his helm and straightened his posture and brought his blade to the side, letting his arms dangle by his side.

Aluminous blue optics brought his attention to his left side and he turned to face the left with up most caution. The slow tapping of footsteps mirrored his own regular walking pace in an eerie way and the bright blue optics bobbed from side to side; revealing that the holder of both the baritone voice and the optics was gradually approaching Megatron.

A protracted silence suddenly occurred and it was sharply ended by a blue disc hovering by the now closer optics and it was accompanied by a high humming sound. A fusion cannon? But how was it possible? Megatron was the only Cybertronian who possessed it! He demanded that they engineered it and placed it upon his very limb...it was his creation and his _IDEA_!

He jumped back slightly and brought his blade to front and leapt into a fighting stance.

The deep voice rumbled through the darkness once more as Megatron felt his frame vibrate.

_"...Well...I see that at least I have not lost my ability to quickly get into a worthy battle stance. However, I wonder if I still possess the means of defending myself in a more aged frame..._"

"W-what do y-yo..."

The Leader of the Decepticons didn't have time to finish his sentence as a masculine figure hurtled himself at him; pinning him to the ground. He tried to swipe the mystery mech with his blade but the mech had a sturdy hold upon his wrists. Megatron let out a violent and agitated growl as he thrashed hardly against the Cybertronians hold.

"GRRRRRRR! I COMMAND YOU _MECH TO _CEASE YOUR PITIFUL GAME AND FACE MY WRATH AND FURY!"

_"I have certainly not lost my aggressive combative side. I am sure my future will earn me much pleasure considering you are concealed in numerous battle scars though I'm not quite sure about the red optics...no, even a gleeful expression could not shift that barbaric gaze in __**my**__ future optics"_

Megatron was confused. What did this mech think he was doing and what did he mean by "**_my_**_ future optics"? _It made him feel perplexed and tense. Why did those blue optics make him feel youthful all of sudden and that profound voice that belong to the mech currently pinning him down sound scarily familiar?

Curiosity filled and began to overflow his neuro-net as well as his central processor. He had to find out why this mech sounded so eerily familiar. Calming himself down, Megatron's raspy voice filled the space.

"You did not answer my previous question _mech_, who ARE YOU?!"

There was yet again a disturbingly lengthy pause and the silver gladiator was about to ask again when the mech answered; an answer that would completely stun him.

_"...My name is Megatronus..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I am sorry about the Cliff-hanger but I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please feel free to comment and any questions you may have, I willing to answer. As I said the first few chapters will be slow but soon they'll be building up quite nicely ^^**

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it**

**shadybabe101**


	2. The beginning of the end

**Hey again**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but well yano...summer holidays finish soon MEH...**

**Anyways here's your chapter 2**

**Oh and I don't own Transformers of any community...**

How was it even possible?! His old self was pinning him down for Unicron's sake! As if by miracle or some freakish magic, the light around the two mechs intensified and Megatron got a clear view of the mech that _claimed_ to be his past self...and the mech hadn't been lying. Staring into his vermillion optics was a shiny silver mech no visible scratches on his frame and faceplates looked incredibly smooth. It was like gazing into a mirror that reflected the past...This was defiantly no lie and he was living every nanosecond of it.

Rapidly, Megatron began to ponder on whether this was reality or a mere extension of his "_sick_" imagination as it had frequently been described. His mouth components were a gape slightly and his past self really did seem to be getting amusement out of his shocked expression.

"You seem startled my friend; or maybe it is disappointment I see before me?" Megatronus's youthful voice had a deep tone to it, however it was not as raspy or as low-pitched as his elder self; _Megatron_.

"I-I...How a-are y-you? I do not believe in spirits!" The red opticed mech spat as the atmosphere seemed to take a drastic turn and became stale and foul as if crude energon had polluted it. Even though Megatron had more or less stuttered throughout the whole sentence; a devilish smirk had appeared upon the younger mech. It intrigued Megatronus of how his future self reacted to different things and it excited him even more so to see and witness all the battle scars he would gain in the fated upcoming events he would have to face.

"My my! It would seem that the dark energon that had been smothering itself upon your very circuitry has made its way into your vocalizer!" The younger mech teased and finally removed himself off the others frame gradually. Megatronus, once completely removed off of his older self, swiftly knelt before athletically pushing himself up to stand on his stabilizing servos. The mature one of the pair gazed up at the other in disbelief. How had he known about his stash of dark energon? Though it was the very dark substance that brought the titan back to the land of the living...

Snapping back to reality by quickly blinking his ruby optics a few times, Megatron noticed that his younger counterpart was holding out one of his servos for him in a "helping" gesture. Hesitantly, the older mech grasped hold of his servo and soon they were both standing and there were some noticeable differences between the pair as they began to look each other up and down.

The armour arrangement was more or less equal and the weapons were also the same. However, it did not require a genius to notice that the two large mechs' servos were different. Rather than having "claws" like his elder self, Megatronus's servos were similar to that of a standard Autobot; divided into more obvious digits rather than elongated talons. Their sizes were also evidently dissimilar. The eldest looked more robust in the upper chassis and was around about a helm or two taller. Megatron was also covered in plentiful battle scars that wrapped themselves around his frame; whereas Megatronus did not seem to have a visible...

Then, there was the optics...

One showed a youthful side while the others showed an older and more destructive side. Blue of innocence; vermillion of hate. One of peace; one of evil...

Though they both were high-strung warriors of the very pits of Kaon, Megatron's blood-thirsty ways were by far worse than the youngest of the pair.

Megatronus was a well known gladiator but he never intended to kill or brutally wound an opponent. He had come close to it before, however he rapidly stopped when he realised what damage he had caused. Seeing his future self as incredibly aggressive looking worried him in the fact that he could easily commit murder without a care in the world. Megatronus was not a killer but the more he continued to observe his future self; everything began to unfold. He would become a tyrant and an overall monster. Surely, his future self had gained a lot of respect and had maybe even ruled part of Cybertron; but...would he really want to turn against his friends and become a ruler? Or would he fight for peace under a Prime? He would soon live to find out...

"I remember myself being cocky but I never recall myself being so scornful like you..." The eldest of the two stated in his usual raspy voice as he then began circling the other with his servos behind his back. Megatron was trying to make his smaller counterpart intimidated by circling him; a tip he had learned during later training in the pits of Kaon. He used this method because he knew that his past self had not reached that stage in his functioning...He could tell this by Megatronus's lack of a scar on his faceplates and if he remembered correctly, Megatron never removed that scar...

"Don't those words mean the same thing? Or is that just you trying to be canny?" The blue opticed mech spat; his words full of distaste and overall a bad attitude reflected off him.

"Didn't your tutor ever tell you to save your pompous remarks for your battles?"

"Talk during a battle is a sign of weakness..."

"Hahaha! That is only if you're too primitive to do two things at once..." Megatron finally finished his pacing to face the youngster again and the look on his faceplates made him chuckle.

"Is something wrong young one?" Megatron continued, his voice creating what seemed like a never-ending echo. "Has a photovoltaic pussycat got your glossa? Hahaha! Such irony!"

Megatronus felt himself filling up with frustration and anger and he allowed a small growl to escape his lips. He hated to be humiliated! Maybe he could attempt to change the subject? No! His elder self would pick up on that straight away and it would only make him feel even more embarrassed! Hastily deciding there was no other way around it, he had decided he would outwit his future self verbally and with even more attitude. He knew that the one way to knock a Cybertronian off guard was to mention the opposite, meaning he would mention femmes.

"Are you always this vexatious? I doubt the femmes can stand you for more than a nanosecond..."

Megatron immediately ceased his chuckling and glared daggers at his past self. He knew _exactly_ whom Megatronus was referring to and he did not appreciate it one little bit.

Hastily, Megatron narrowed his optics and took a few steps forward so he was looking the smaller mech in the optics and whispered "I...I don't know_ what_ you are talking about..."

As soon as he finished speaking, Megatron stood up straight and took a few steps back; averting his optics.

An evil smirk emerged out of nowhere upon the youngster's faceplates as his future self watched him out of the corner of his optics; trying to hide his hurt expression.

"Ooh yes! Oh dear what was her name?" The younger mech said sarcastically in a tone that made Megatron snap his optics upon him. Ruby pools of lava began to boil as Megatron's optics began to form into scowl. "Was it by any chance...Electrostar? Ha! She never loved you! She feared you and she hated your murderous ways! Besides...would anybody love you or want to converse with you when you caused the..."_accident"_? If you hadn't caused said accident, maybe she would have still liked you..."

An audible roar broke free of Megatron's mouth components as his frame began to shake with anger. His cocky and arrogant past self was beginning to really get into his circuitry and he could see one of them not making it out alive at this point.

"Y-YOU VILE RETRO-RAT! YOU KNOW THAT WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN INFORMED IS FALSE! I WOULD NEVER H-HURT ELECTROSTAR!" Megatron's anger began to seep through and soon he could see himself loosing the plot and going on a furious rampage. He would not mind if his past self got injured in any way; anything that would shut this mech up would be fine. The older mech continued to choke on his sobs which Megatronus rapidly picked up on...

"Do I see tears? Or is that something in your optic?! Ha! So that's it, I grow to be a coward, a weakling and an overall schlemiel! You're a sorry excuse of a mech and now not even your beloved second in command respects you; in fact...NOBODY DOES! So go on and run and allow your fears and predicaments to haunt you for an eternity; I would love to see you whimper in pain as your once friends whip you until you die! What is the difference as you've done the same to them! Maybe I should show you all the Cybertronians you've murdered and make them kill you! And for fun, I'll online you every time they extinguish your very spark!"

Megatronus's voice took a dramatic change. His cocky tone was no longer present and a new more commanding voice broke through the darkness. It was as if Megatron was listening to himself, controlling his army to destroy and conquer a Cybertronian city or state. He was in deep, deep scrap and he knew it...All of a sudden, a ghostly purple mist began spewing up from the ground and shadowy figures of Cybertronians began to surround the pair. Startled, Megatron flinched as he rotated around in a circle, watching in horror as the purple smoke fenced them.

He hastily flicked his helm to glare back at Megatronus but all he saw was his past self's frame drop to the floor in a puddle of revolting and crude dark energon. Megatron's vermillion optics widened and his mouth components fell upon in something he would normally deny or wave off...

Fear...

Fear of what had just been said to him by his twisted past self.

Fear of what was going to happen next considering the now eerie blackness seemed to wrap and constrict him with terror making him feel truly and utterly afraid; something that would seem almost foreign to him now...

And fear of if somehow, this peculiar dream; this horrendous nightmare would turn into reality...

An energon-curdling shriek echoed heavily across the space, causing the silver gladiator to fall backwards onto his aft. Then came another agonizingly long pause as the gladiator's spark rate began to rise and his ventilations became short and fast. I cannot die! No! Not again please NO! Oh primus above NOO! His central processor roared in fright.

Another much louder and longer shriek emitted from the darkness as he saw the shadowy figures move slightly sending Megatron into a paralyzed state. What had he done to deserve this paranormal illusion! His frame began to tremble and his optics began to spin as if these very ghouls had damaged his central circuitry systems. Purple optics began to emerge onto the darkened figures and they glowed like Unicron's very pulsing veins. Soon he was completely surrounded and by the looks of the situation, there was only one way out...and it was through the angry looking mob...

He stumbled to his stabilizing servos and repeatedly snapped his helm in numerous directions, observing each blackened Cybertronian. He noticed that some of the frames had different moulds meaning some resembled masculine figures while others resembled feminine figures...Mechs and femmes. Then his ruby optics fell upon a group of Cybertronians who resembled Insecticons. His audio receptors picked up the giant robotic creatures clicking and whirring to themselves. All of a sudden, their conversation ceased and all of the Cybertronians he could see blinked their violet optics at him in unison. It caught him off guard and he began to walk backwards forgetting that he was completely fenced by these ghastly figures. Suddenly his back slammed into something metal as icy cold ventilations skimmed across the back of his bucket like helm. Almost instantly, he pivoted around to witness the horrifying gaze of a mech that looked to be the same size as his once trusted Predacon, _Predaking_. Megatron's bottom lip quivered in fear as he saw the glow of the mech's violet optics intensify.

"W-what...what are you doing you hideous mutant? You're making my optics sore..."Megatron said boldly, covering up his horror.

The silver warrior did not expect these primitive creatures to respond but when they did, he let a sharp gasp leave his lips. He was not doing a good job in covering up his fear. It just seemed a heck of a lot harder when he was in this dream-state, rather than in reality.

"Priority one...wait for the correct moment" Every shadowy figures' voice droned. Some of the voices sounded raspy while others sounded youthful.

"Why are you awaiting the "correct moment"?"

A scraping sound hit his audio receptors as he swiftly moved his helm around to follow the creator of the noise and his vermillion optics fell upon an all black femme. He was not certain if that was her paint job or millennia of soot and blackened dust. She limped towards him averting her purple optics from his and Megatron received a clear view of her frame. She was evidently limping so he presumed she had a problem with her pede or the circuitry around her stabilizing servo was severely damaged, she only had one arm and he could clearly see the disgusting infection leaking its pus down her left side and the last major problem with her that he could see was that she had a catastrophic blast wound in the area of her chassis where the spark is located.

That blast wound was the only thing now that was telling him that this was a dream or a twisted nightmare as if this was reality; she would not be functioning right now.

She stopped right before him and wrapped her only servo around her highly infected wound located where her arm should've been present. She gritted her sharp denta and in a sweeping motion, she gazed into his optics as both vermillion and violet optics locked. Megatron knew that this may very well be...the beginning of the end...

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm kinda addicted to 'em.**

**I really hope you liked this chappie as well as the whole fanfic so far. It may seem relatively slow to start off with but within a few more chapters I can assure you that things will speed up ^^**

**Thanks for reading and stayed tuned! XOXOX**

**Shadybabe101**


	3. Oh frag my life

**Hey and welcome back!**

**I really need to update this thing faster, don't I...well I am going back to school in less than a week so the updates might be all over the place soooooo sorry about that...YEAR 9! NOOO!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE WILL BE MILD SUGGESTIVE AND SEXUAL THEMES TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THAT PART, TURN OFF WHEN YOU SEE THIS ***. YOU MUST TURN OFF KIDDIES IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 AND YOU SEE *****

**Its only mild suggestive themes mind you and no intense fragging and what have you...that's why it's rated what it is guys (facepalm) **

**Anyways I guess it's time to continue the fanfic so...ermmmm enjoy I guess ^^**

"Priority two...,"She began as the silver gladiator noted that her vocals seemed to reflect that she was relatively young and possibly the equivalent age to the Autobot's human female that accompanied the bulky green wrecker known as Bulkhead. He had never really remembered Knock out's speech about humans and how they age; all he remembered was that they age every 365 and one quarter earth days. He remembered that one earth day was 23.9 hours long but the fleshlings treated it as a 24 hour day instead. They had 7 days in one week and there were 52 weeks in one earth year. Megatron believed he had been good at numbers in his education but he hated thinking when someone like Shockwave could do it for him. Then again, it appeared that every higher ranking Decepticon apart from his scientist and himself had scanned an earth based vehicle mode; Knock out deciding to choose a ground based vehicle rather than a decent flight mode. Why he chose it was beyond him... "...The one whom acts like a predator will become the one whom cowers away in trepidation like that of prey..."The femme had not blinked in some time and Megatron recalled an earth term known as "goose bumps" that Knock out had "taught" him.

Confused, the silver mech took an anxious step forward towards the femme, who just stared at him with those violet lifeless looking optics."Wha-I am afraid I do not follow".

When she did not give a reply, he hesitantly walked towards her again as he kept his blade close to his chassis in the event that she attacked. She continued to observe him and still did not blink; her optics just pulsed like Unicron's very veins and circuitry as did every other shadowy figure's. Megatron stopped before the femme about 10 metres away from her and spoke: "You confuse femme, what do you mean by your priority two?"

Yet again the black femme did not answer but instead she circled him. His helm followed her movement as she gradually limped around his much larger frame.

"There is no use in being mendacious, we all know you're trembling inside and under terrified under that mask hiding your real emotions...we can smell and detect your fear and to us, it is like the purest of energon" The femme said, her voice scratchy and gravelly.

"I am NOT afraid of some street urchin femme and her retro-rat comrades!" Megatron roared at her, pointing a digit at her and then going on to pointing a digit at her "comrades". She stopped almost instantly in front of him and replayed what he had just shouted in her central processor. Then she began to cackle, a raspy cackle as her shadowy figures also began chortling. It sounded like someone was racking their nails across a chalkboard!

"Don't fret," She said trying to contain her raspy cackling fit "Your true emotions will seep through that titanic fame of yours..._my dear_" She tapped his chassis with a sharp digit and he grunted in annoyance as he glared daggers at her petite frame. Disgusting pit spawn scrap-eater he thought.

She then limped back so she now stood in front of the mist. She turned around to face him and her optics began to glow brightly and out of the corner of his vigilant ruby optics he saw her shadowy counterparts optics glow luminously. The Insecticons began roaring and growling as the femme gazed at them. She then glanced at a cluster of mechs on the other side of the circle and they groaned while waving their clenched servos in the air.

Unexpectedly, the mist shot out towards Megatron and blinded him for a few nano-seconds before it lifted and what he saw; completely stunned him. He was in Cybertron's high court and the black femme sat dominantly in judges' chair. The court room was abuzz with various different voices all talking about Megatron and how revolting he was.

"You should be sentenced to death you scrap-eater!" A voice bellowed while the bystanders cheered.

"He should be offlined right here, _right now!_" Another voice rumbled making the court room fill with even more voices.

"SILENCE!" The femme bellowed from her high position and immediately attracting everyone's attention as their optics trailed to her scarred faceplates. Megatron merely rolled his optics in aggravation and then swiftly narrowed them as he waited the femme's bantering. "Now...my terrorcons we witness today a murderer! And a coward of a leader! He was the one whom promised us that all Cybertronians would be treated as equals but did that ever happen?!"

A collective "NO" filled the court room as Megatron let a loud shocked noise as the majority of the Cybertronians he could see moaned in approval of the femme's statements. The silver gladiator felt his anger boil and in pure rage he spat: "How DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A COWARD OF A LEADER! I am highly surprised that these putrid creatures listen to a femme when mechs are the true heirs of ruling! Femmes were created to nurse sparkling and younglings while the MECHS went off to war!" Whispers began to fill the dark and gloomy court room as a femme with pointy seeker wings spoke up in a more mature tone.

"How dare you speak to our liege with such a manner! She leads us because she is only one worthy and was chosen by the very thirteen!"

"I do not believe in spirits! And I know you are ALL mere figments of my imagination!" He immediately spat back at the seeker. "And really, WHY would the thirteen visit such a filthy realm?!"

"If we are mere figments of your imagination, then why are you wasting your ventilations conversing with us as I recall we are retro-rat comrades of a street urchin...am I not correct?" A mech's baritone voice boomed and he noted that it emitted from the mech that was on the femme's left; he too had a high position but not as high as his liege as did the femme seeker.

"Remember my terrorcons, do not lower or bring yourselves down to...our murderer's level..." The leader femme informed her minions.

"Yes one true master..." Her minions uttered back to her.

Megatron's optics widened in awe as he felt a sudden wooziness waltz into his processor. All of these Cybertronian's staring intensely at him; he had murdered?! He knew all too well of his temper and the effects his temperament held. He _had _killed anybody whom he despised upon contact when his aura became cruel and he also killed anybody whom had gotten in his way. Megatron had not really given his "murders" and "killings" a second thought in his central processor once he had committed them but why he was being shown all of this; he could not find an explanation...

"Y-you...I-I...I murdered all of...you?" The leader of the Decepticons stuttered twirling around slowly, inspecting the assassinated mechs and femmes.

"You eradicated us all in cold blood remorselessly, ruthlessly and continued to beat us relentlessly long after our sparks were no more! We received endless pain and suffering as our very souls were never put to rest! Because of your disgraceful behaviour, we were never able to see our lost loved ones again in a Cybertronian's second home; the very well of the Allsparks! We all deserved our second life but your violent ways destroyed our chance! And for that, we will make sure you suffer just like we have millennia upon agonizing millennia!" Every blackened Cybertronian droned with a threatening tone.

Yet again, the scene changed and they were back to the original black space and the purple mist was still present. Without any warning whatsoever, the shadowy figures began to rapidly trudging towards him, moaning and groaning as the silver gladiator prepared himself for this terrorcons battle. He let out a determined roar of dominance as he charged at his first victim to fall upon his blade..._again_. A large mech; a large eerily familiar mech. As Megatron swiftly observed his opponent he realized who he was battling against and a devilish smirk swept across his faceplates

"Ahhh Dreadwing...so quick to disobey my orders"

The once captain of an army of seekers scowled and grunted in annoyance as his violet optics twitched in adrenaline. He let out an irritated rumble before slashing his talons at his murderer. Megatron hastily dodged his attack and kicked the large seeker in the side, sending him soaring into a group of distant Cybertronians that had been slowly limping towards him. Megatron turned around to see that two femmes were in reaching distant of his frame and he knocked them both down with one blast each to the chassis.

Slash, slash, dodge, blast, dodge, punch, turn...

Slash, slash, dodge, blast, dodge, punch, turn...

The silver warlord began to build a quick yet steady rhythm as the number of corpses around his stabilizing servos began to increase. He had not attacked any Insecticons yet and he subconsciously knew that they would join the battle when the terrorcons numbers hit an all time low.

Right on cue, his audio receptors picked up on the Insecticons squeals as he swiftly pivoted around and prepared for battle. He onlined his fusion cannon and a satisfying hum filled his audio receptors. He could see their purple optics leaping around indicating that they were charging at great speed.

When these giant robotic dunces were gone, he'd be free of them once and for all...right? Megatron hated doubting himself; but in a battle such as this one, it was inevitable.

Megatron bolted at the leader of the pack stabbing his blade towards the beast's spark chamber, roaring in blood-thirsty hunger. But the first Insecticon used his clawed servo to swipe the blade and then with his other servo, he rammed it into Megatron's lower abdomen causing him to fall onto his right knee and tightly clutch his aching midsection.

He barely had enough time to glance up as a brutal punch to his lower jaw sent him soaring as a pool of energon glided after his airborne frame. The silver gladiator smacked against the hard floor as sparks flew from the fatal blows that had been inflicted upon him. He tried to sit up but various warnings flashed in his optics and told him otherwise. Megatron allowed a weak yet frustrated groan to escape his mouth components as his audio receptors picked up on heavy footfalls coming closer to his frame.

The footsteps stopped and three robust Insecticons towered over him making him feel intimidated. Three pairs of violet optics scanned his wounds and squealed and whirred in delight at the fact that they'd been part of his various injuries; even though only one of them had actually touched him...

"It would seem that you weakened this elderly mech with ease Shrapnel" One of the Insecticons croaked to another.

"Indeed Kickback, I believe I did relatively well considering how well known this scrap-eater of a mech actually is. What do you think Bombshell? Did I do well?"

The mech known as Bombshell made a few clicking and whirring noises and the two other beasts gradually nodded before turning their attention back to the drained silver mech. Unexpectedly, Shrapnel grabbed Megatron by the throat and squeezed his voice box and neck cables tightly. He hastily punched the silver warrior in the lower abdomen...again, causing the exhausted mech to holler in pain as he saw his energon smeared upon his attacker's taloned servo when Shrapnel withdrew. The Insecticons chortled at Megatron's pain as Kickback used his razor like claws to slash a new wound upon Megatron's right side making the silver gladiator let out a strangled cry of agony as the warnings began to pound in his central processor as well as his vermilion optics.

"...Nngh...ahh!" Megatron mumbled as the soreness in his voice box made it feel like it was on fire and he struggling with his wording. "P-plea...esse! Sto-ahhh!"

Shrapnel threw Megatron against the floor with great force as the trio of Insecticons heard a energon-curdling crack when he hit the ground. The silver gladiator heard his systems bleeping inside his central processor

"_Heavy leakage to side of the helm and lower abdomen...shutdown is the best option"._

Some of his internal systems had already begun shutdown but he knew deep down that these Insecticons were far from finished with him.

"A former Kaon gladiator...begging for mercy?!" Kickback spat in disbelief. "Why should we stop?! We've barely begun my dearest Megatron..." He tapped Megatron's interfacing panel and the gladiator's optics widened in horror.

"...NOOOO! YOU REVOLTING CREATURES YOU CANNO-GAHHH!" He weakly thrashed about on the ground as he screamed from the pain in his voice box.

"Silence scumbag! Kickback, Bombshell remove the plating and let us make him feel REAL PAIN!"

All that was heard were numerous swear words and the suggestive moaning and groaning from the four mechs. The scraping of metal and the bangs it made created an unusual atmosphere; an unpredictable one. It went on for what felt to Megatron like thousands of millennia; this was _real_ pain! Soon the Insecticons had had their fair share of amusement and pain-giving for one orbital cycle and fled the scene; leaving Megatron in a critical condition and all alone...

A few joors later, Megatron began to online to find himself covered in dents and numerous scratches with energon smothered all over his frame and he was pretty sure most of it did not belong to him. He did not even attempt nor dare to sit up as his whole body throbbed like the pit. He couldn't hear anything note worthy other than his slow raspy ventilations. He did have to squint his optics to see however, and he began to observe his surroundings; not that there was a great deal to look at...or so he thought...

Something suddenly caught his optic as his turned his aching neck and helm towards the right to view what he had seen. In dark energon and written in Cybertronian, read: _Thanks for the fun Megatron; we really hope you are ready for round two._

"Oh frag my life"

**Hope you enjoyed it and to defiantly confirm...you guys will meet Ariana in the next chappie so stay tuned for more "An eye for an optic, a spark for a heart"**

**R&R**

**Shadybabe101**


	4. One of happiness, one of pain

**Hey and welcome to "An eye for an optic, a spark for a heart"!**

**Chapter 4 guys!**

**I am incredibly sorry for the big wait I gave you guys but I've just started Year 9 and honestly...it's a reeeeeeal bum L**

**Anyways today is the day we all get to meet Ariana D'Amore **

**If you have trouble pronouncing her surname its (de-moor-ay) or (de-moor-ray)**

**Just in case guys! French surnames are complex but cool ()w()**

**So get ready to meet lil Ari! **

**I don't own any Transformer or Balto but I do own Ariana D'Amore**

Great...absolutely positively perfect; how can the last day of year 8 go from bad to worse. Well one: it is secondary school and two: I've been picked to lead the cross country team and the gymnastics team next year. Sure I'll admit I like them both but to captain them...sometimes I real hate being sporty; _oh and_ flexible. Why couldn't they have picked some lanky girl in my year to be in charge or was that too difficult and "time-wasting" for the P.E. teachers. These clubs better not clash with my Violin lessons or I will literally-

**RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!**

The first bell startled me and I let out a high pitched squeal as my hands flew to cover my sensitive ears. Why can't they just put a nice comforting jingle to alert students and teachers to go to lesson and registration or better yet an intercom system but _ohhhhh nooooo_! It costs too much money. CHEAP! CHEAP! CHEAP!

Sighing in annoyance, I removed my hands from the sides of my head before gradually trudging to my form room...on the other side of the school. I had wasted the majority of my morning rushing to sprint into the P.E. department to find who had gotten into certain sport teams only to see that I was captain of two! Oh how I really wanted to rip down that Sport billboard and burn it! I turned a corner; an aggressive look pasted on my tanned face as I could feel the kids in the year below staring at me in confusion and curiosity. I felt like punching a wall...but then again, what good would that do?

I turned around another three corners before climbing a flight of stairs as I saw my form room. The wooden door had a clear plastic sign that read "_Room 29 Mrs Osman-Head of the English Department_". Having an English teacher for a form teacher was relatively sound but the down side was that she tended to correct you in front of your mates if you said a slang word. _Typical English teacher..._Before I entered I rapidly leaned against the wall and threw my left hand into my inside blazer pocket to find my phone and check the time. I pressed the button on the side of my phone to see it was only 8:37am which meant the bell had only rang two minutes ago. I must walk surprisingly fast when I'm angry.

I gently placed my phone back inside the pocket and began to dig around for my make-up mirror. Upon finding it, I swiftly grasped hold of it and tugged it of the pocket. Flipping it open, I met my tanned face and my sapphire blue eyes. As I had been in a rush to get to school this morning, my white-blonde hair looked like the living dead. My attempt at straightening my hair was a complete and utter failure. I could've screamed! Knowing I couldn't do much with it, I hastily brushed it all to one side with my hands before throwing my mirror back in my pocket and turning to my left to grasp hold of the door handle.

Upon opening the door, almost immediately everyone ceased their conversations to stare at me as if I had offended them in some way. Before I could snap something impudent at them, Mrs Osman spoke and I gazed in her direction.

"Ahhh Miss D'Amore late again I see," She began standing up while her wrinkly hand made its way to her hip. "What is your excuse this time?"

Normally, I would've said something along the lines of "_There was a big traffic jam_" or "_The car broke down_" but today, I _actually_ had a decent excuse; well in my eyes it was decent enough.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs Osman but was in the P.E. department..."

I don't think she was expecting to hear that as her cocky and slightly intimidating body language suddenly disintegrated and was replaced with a mixture between confusion and shock. But I think everybody knew what she was going to ask next...

"...And just what were you doing there Miss D'Amore?" Her flabby arms crossing neatly over her chest as everybody turned their heads back to me. It was as if they were watching a tennis tournament.

"I was looking to see who got onto what sporting teams Mrs Osman...I must've lost track of time"

There was a long silence and it made my stomach churn. She couldn't give me a detention on the last day of the school year...that is just too cruel! I felt everybody's eyes drilling into my body and mind as if they were trying to tell if I was lying. Ha! They wouldn't know if I was lying!

"I should really give you a detention Miss D'Amore...," Mrs Osman said breaking the silence and taking her place back behind her desk and on her blue spinning chair. "But as it is the last day of year 8 for you...I will allow this exception **_just_** this once. I expect you to come through that door a changed person next term, young lady. Now come on in and take your seat before I change my mind; I also expect impeccable behaviour from you today Miss D'Amore so no disruptive behaviour or I will gladly keep you behind an hour after school"

A grateful grin appeared upon my face as I fully walked in the door and shut it behind me. Mentally cheering with joy, I spotted my friends all huddled around the tables at the back of the room. Jessa Reid was a troublemaker who tended to treat teachers like dirt. I honestly couldn't believe what that girl was capable of! Apparently when a substitute teacher was teaching her maths she was unbelievably cheeky to her that she received islolation for two whole weeks. Her light brown hair was often straightened or in a high pony while her eyes where a glistening light green. Jessa wore her skirt incredibly short and sometimes I have had to pull her to one side and literally yank it down. She never did her top bottom up on her school blouse and you would often catch the lads having a quick sneak peek before she growled at them and they'd instantly turn away. She was as badass queen bitch and my best friend.

"I was wondering when you'd show hun...what took ya girl?" She asked pulling out the chair next to her as she removed her feet from the table top.

I threw my weight onto the chair and tucked my handbag under the table. Celeste and Ava were sitting on the table in front of us and had turned around on their seats to chat to us.

"JESSA! Ya thicko didn't ya hear what Mrs Osman just said to Ari?" Ava snapped.

I have a feeling that today was going to be rather interesting...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The school day seemed to have whizzed by; it went from 8:37am to 15:05 in what seemed in a matter of minutes. Thank god it went fast though as I don't think I would've coped. By now I was quickly stumbling home with my headphones glued into my ears. I was listening to "reach for the light" from one of my favourite childhood films "Balto". Even though he was greatly despised, he still made his way through the snow in order to bring back the stranded huskies in order to save the children in Nome, Alaska. But what makes it even more amazing is it is a true story!

When I reached my house, I rapidly unlocked the door and quickly locked it again when I got inside. I was buzzing with ecstasy as in a matter of hours; I was going to spend the whole six week summer vacation in Northern Ireland in my aunt and uncle's manor! I really didn't what to do with myself!

I could ride my shire horse Jedidiah from dawn till dusk or I could play with the bubbly Irish red setter; Gypsy.

I ran up the stairs; dropping my bag on my bedroom floor and leaping onto my bed while giggling with happiness.

"Ireland here I come"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He couldn't feel a thing but his memories were as strong as ever. What those filthy terrorcon Insecticon abominations had inflicted upon him was utterly disgraceful. He certainly did not deserve _that_ kind of pain and torture. What had he done to deserve it?! He did not know and was precarious as to whether the energon stained message they had left him was truthful. Megatron had attempted to power-down a number of times but every time he shuttered his vermillion optics to that extent, he saw the three Insecticons causing him harm. It was defiantly a sight he would not soon forget...

The _former_ leader of the Decepticons began to ponder about all of the decisions he had made and if he had really executed all of those Cybertronians. Had it all been worth it? Killing anyone that questioned him so he could remain top-dog?

The silver warlord remembered back to what his past-self had said about a certain femme

_"Ha! She never loved you! She feared you and she hated your murderous ways! Besides...would anybody love you or want to converse with you when you caused the..."accident"?"_

Those words bounced around his processor and his infuriation boiled inside his weak frame. What if she had never loved him? What if she had hated him? She had _used_ to talk to him. Was this land of the dead meant to make him go INSANE! The accident hadn't been _his_ fault...well not _all_ of it.

He remembered her immaculate snowy white paintjob and protoform and those stunning blue optics that when she was happy would shine like the brightest of stars. A weak yet sad smile formed on his mouth components as he could hear his spark beating loudly and out of time.

"...H-help m-m-e..."

**And that wraps up chapter 4 folks!**

**Feel free to ask any questions that you might have preferably over PM but in reviews would be much appreciated!**

**I am not sure when I'll update again but hopefully if all goes well it will be soon ()w()**

**R&R**

**Shadybabe101**


	5. Memories remain forever

**Hey, I am really sorry about not updating soon but my mountains of homework has been keeping me occupied.****_..very_**** occupied might I add...**

**But I will hopefully be reviewing slightly a bit more as I have a week off school next week but half of that will be spent moving home L **

**Well enough of my moping and I guess it Showtime!**

**Enjoy chappie 5!**

**Dream/Memory**

Never had she experienced such discomfort and pain. It felt like someone had punched her repeatedly in the heart. But why her? Why not someone braver or valiant who would not shed a single tear if the same situation was to happen to them; a vital part of her had been taken away and she would never live another day of her life, her existence with that part with her again. Her mind would never be the same, her heart would never be the same, and_she_ would **never** be the same.

A six year old girl sat alone under the shade of a large oak tree. The sun's rays tried to break through the plant's olive green leaves in order to comfort her with their welcoming warmth. But alas not even the rays could break through her cloud of depression that hung over her limply wherever she went; pleasant and clement days such as this one she adored, but today it went unseen. Her vibrant crystal blue eyes were dull and puffy from hour upon hour of continuous mourning; mourning and weeping. They were droopy; caused by the nightmares which laughed her in the face each night and granted her little or no rest. Her white blonde hair had become slapdash and it had long lost its enchanting glow.

She would sit under the tree and watch nature's life gradually glide by. The busy worker bees collecting their needs from various wild flowers, the distant yet clearly visible rabbits nibbling away at food sources at the bottom of the grassy hill and the chirping of wild birds flying across the sky gracefully with plentiful worms stuffed in their beaks so they could successfully feed their young.

A sudden chilly breeze leapt towards her, shocking her from the deep desolation of her mind. It made the fine hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she shuddered from the frigidness of the wind. She let out a startled gasp before bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them in an effort to keep warm. The girl grumbled a few inaudible complaints about the weather. Even though it was the summer, she clearly knew that not every day was blessed with the heat of the sun or even its appearance. In fact it was extremely common for the sun to cower away behind the thick grey rain clouds...especially in Northern Ireland.

Her attire was fairly girly and what you would expect to find on a girl of her age however, not even the bright colours of her clothing could lighten her mood. A pale pink playsuit with darker pink butterflies scattered over it, small red ballet pumps hugged her tiny feet and a silver chain hung loosely around her neck but the pendant cowered behind her clothing presumably sheltering from the weather; simple but comfy to the youngster.

"Are you okay honey?" A sudden yet inviting masculine voice jumped into the atmosphere and dragged her out of her train of thought "I thought I might join you, you did seem pretty lonesome out here by yourself"

The young girl flicked her head to the left to stare at a youthful looking man with blonde her and piercing yet wise green eyes. She could clearly see the beam plastered on his face was forced as she could make out that his cheeks were ever so marginally damp. He had been through a lot over the last few months; they both had been through a great deal, a very **_great_** deal. The little girl's attention was stolen by a loud chirping bird overhead which seemed as if it was leaving a trail of snow-white clouds behind it. All of a sudden, a soft hand fell upon her shoulder. She hesitated but moved herself in a way that signalled him that she did not want to be touched. He quickly sat down and yet again tried to converse with her:

"Come on Ariana...please sweetheart I am trying my best here" The man said, his voice wistful. But why should she care what he felt anymore? He had promised to her that she would get better but of course that never happened. He knew all too well that she wasn't going to get better but never bothered to inform his only daughter and child of the situation.

Finally she replied, her voice emotionless "I came out here to be alone Papa"

They remained in silence for what felt like hours but were only mere minutes. Ariana had received her father's (or her Papa as she preferred to call him) light blonde hair however it was her stunningly blue eyes that she inherited from her...Mama. That name; it seemed so foreign to her now like her whole life she had spent with her had been but a dream.

"You know when _I_ was little, I used to sit in that very spot you're sitting in right now and I'd write about faraway places and let my imagination run free in my young immature mind of mine," Ariana's Papa began as he brought his knees close to his chest and rested his lower arms on them while his daughter watched him out of the corner of her eye. "But of course I grew up and put my silly fantasies behind me. Then...I met your Mama. She had the most...bewitching blue eyes and my heart missed a beat every time I looked at her. She was the only one I felt I could trust sometimes when the going got tough; it was just her smile, no matter how big or small it was it made me feel..."

"...happy?" The man turned to see his daughter staring at him with a questioning gaze. He gradually nodded as he locked his eyes with hers. Many emotions were swirling in both pairs encased in the bright blue and glowing green pools.

Unexpectedly, the man swiftly stood up, snapping the link between them through their eyes. She glanced up at him slowly, shielding her eyes from the sun with one of her hands.

"It will be almost time for tea," Ariana's Papa began, staring straight ahead at the pine forest not far from the bottom of the grassy hill before hastily turning around as if something had caught his eye that he did not want to see or something that had disturbed him in some way. He slowly started to trudge back inside; his hands in his jacket pockets but Ariana's childish voice broke the silence and what she said would be glued to his mind for as long as he lived and make him come to an abrupt halt.

"She's not coming back...is she Papa?" Her voice was heavenly sweet yet it still sounded ever so crestfallen. Ariana's father tried to produce a quick reply but his only problem was he was desperately clinging onto his own sobs. He could never let his daughter witness the tearful side of him, it would more than likely make the situation worse however, he knew that bottling up emotions wasn't good for ones self.

Finally after taking a few deep breaths, he answered in the calmest tone to him that was physically possible. "N-no Ariana...your Mama isn't coming back she...s-she's never coming back".

Before he could say anything else, he felt a weak tug on his jacket sleeve. He gazed down to see his daughter glancing up at him with a reassuring smile placed upon her lips. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like sapphires in the sunlight. Even if his girlfriend wasn't here anymore, a part of her would always be next to him...he just had to glance into his daughter's eyes and he would see her. Or look into the bottom of his damaged heart. She would always be there...she was always be waiting...

Ariana's Papa felt his knees go weak and collapsed onto them before pulling his only daughter into a tight hug. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek. Ariana leaned close to his ear and whispered:

"I love you Papa"

A single tear dripped from his eye and landed upon his daughter's shoulder.

"I guess Uncle Colin was right about a young girl's first love is her Papa"

He pulled away from the hug and gently grasped her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. He gazed into her shimmering sapphire eyes and saw the rolling waves that glided across their surface. They were utterly perfect...she was utterly perfect. A beautiful creation made from pure love between two people whom cared about each other very much. Ariana was as equally like him as she was her Mama; artistic and sporty like him and beautiful and a virtuoso like her Mama.

After a few moments of observing his daughter, he pushed himself up so he was standing and gazed into the distance. An image of himself galloping through the woods pounced into his mind and brought a small grin to his face. He hoped that one day his daughter would go on mini adventures like he had done before her. Swiftly snapping out of his memories, he turned his glance downcast to Ariana who was still staring up at him with confusion neatly written over her delicate face.

"Well I better get back inside and help Uncle Colin and Auntie Patricia with dinner. Are you coming sweetheart?" The blonde haired man asked her, bringing a hand to her head to ruffle her hair. She let out a low growl of frustration and swatted his larger hand away.

"Papa I told you that I do not like you doing that!" Ariana shouted in her high-pitched feminine voice as she pouted and crossed her arms. A mischievous smirk leapt onto his face. He found it hilarious how his daughter reacted when she was frustrated especially when he ruffled her hair.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" He questioned sarcastically while he shrugged his broad shoulders "Oh I see, do you mean this?!" He suddenly moved his hand to her head once more and ruffled it faster causing Ariana to scream from his unexpected movement and the fact her hair was slowly becoming more and more unkempt.

"Papa!" Ariana shrieked in irritation, weakly attempting to punch him but he caught her fist before it impacted upon him. She let out a loud puzzled gasp before gazing up at her Papa and sticking her tongue out at him. Finding his daughter's reaction amusing, he copied her reaction and also stuck his tongue out.

He let go of her petite fist as a deep chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Ahahahaha! Ariana my sweetheart you're just like me..."

_...You're just like me..._

_...just like me..._

_...like me..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**End dream/Memory**

"Ariana...Ariana sweetheart it's time to get up"

_What...what do you mean? Where am I?_

The voice was very familiar to her but she couldn't tell if she was still in her dream or this was indeed reality.

"Ariana...come on now!"

The voice was starting to get agitated which worried her slightly. At first it had sounded soft with a gentle heavenly aura about it and overall distant but now it was drawing closer; much to her dismay.

_Am I dreaming or am I waking up?_

"Ariana!"

Ariana almost instantly sprung to life when the voice bellowed causing her snap her eyes open. She hissed when the bright lights blinded her but gradually her sight began to become clearer and she recognised the interior of the petty jet plane she had boarded about three quarters of an hour ago.

_I'm in Northern Ireland already? How did I miss the landing?_

"I missed the landing? How is it even physically possible?! It was really windy when we left the U.K. and no doubt it is here too". The young blonde mumbled to herself but she wasn't expecting her Papa to reply considering how quiet she had been.

"Yep, you missed it...you missed the majority of the flight Ari! You literally were asleep the second we took off"

Her Papa's words made her blush from embarrassment and her cheeks went a rich rosy red. She had never been able to sleep on a plane to Northern Ireland because she normally sat with her Papa right by the window and often that was by the incredibly deafening propellers.

"Well I am glad to be here! I'd rather miss the flight than miss the whole of my vacation"

"Our vacation," Her Papa corrected her causing Ariana to groan in annoyance

_Why does he have to correct __**everything**__ I say?_

"Come Ariana! I have no doubt that Uncle Colin and Auntie Patricia are waiting for us so let's get off this tin can, grab our bags and off to the manor we go!" He explained using his fingers to show her his steps to leave. He quite literally leapt off of his chair and bounded down the aircraft's corridor.

"God give me strength" Ariana whispered shaking her head before grabbing her hand luggage and following her father's lead and instead calmly walked off the plane.

Making her way down the metal steps towards the tarmac ground, she pictured herself riding through the pine forest own her family's Shire horse named Jedidiah with the Irish setter dog Gypsy galloping at his tail. Ariana did not know why but this vacation seemed different to all of her others, almost as if something unexplainable was going to occur but then again...she was only in Northern Ireland...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He felt his systems begin to weakly click online gradually as he unhurriedly opened his sore crimson optics. It had gotten to the point where he had had multiple system shutdowns due to his numerous lacerations and many of them had become infected due to not being welded or repaired. His spark seemed to beat slower and slower with every intake of air he took. His ventilations were raspy and rapid while his helm pounded as if he was being constantly hit across it.

The pain he was currently feeling was like none he had ever endured before. When he had died, thanks to the young Autobot scout, his demise had been relatively swift unlike this where he was being_ left_ to die. He had lost count as to how many times he had had a system shutdown or how many times he had onlined his optics. He was never like this to anyone and would normally make bots that he loathed die swiftly upon his very blade but he never injured them in a way where he left them to die! It was barbaric and purge worthy!

It was not like him...

No he had been but a solider; a gladiator but then he was humiliated by the high council as they told him he belonged in the pits and would rather be better dead to them than he was alive. Looking back, Megatron had been astonishingly arrogant of how he "demanded" to be the next Prime and bearer of the Matrix and maybe even he had been somewhat naïve to believe that the members of the high council would have chosen him straight away. But of course, fate never chooses your predicted path and rather decides to wonder in another direction...

His processor flipped over to a time when his most famous enemy, Optimus Prime, had been the timid archivist Orion Pax. A sad smirk appeared on his scarred faceplates just thinking about it. He did like it when he would look down at the younger bot and his sweet smile would be staring back at him. The golden age had been an intriguing experience for the elderly gladiator even if he had started out life in the slums of Kaon. Back then, twenty percent of Kaon's population lived in slums and Megatron had been part of that percentage.

A hoarse cough escaped his lips as it rattled through his aching and paralyzed frame while more energon dribbled out of corner of his mouth components. He had attempted a few times to wipe the energon away from his faceplates but he was completely and utterly torpid. He hated to admit that he was so weak that he could not physically move however; the times where he had been online he had spent reflecting on his life choices. Looking back, he had surmised that he would have done most things he had committed differently. For starters, he would've trained harder at the pits of Kaon and he would've used his credits on the improvements to Kaon rather than on things he didn't really need.

Megatron's mind gradually drifted to the femme his past self had mentioned to him earlier. She, to him, had quite literally been carved from angels. She had the most enticing frame and bewitching optics that he had ever seen. But then the "accident" occurred and everything changed as the relationship between abruptly ended.

**Flashback (Pre-war):**

_"Megatronus! Stop for a klik and actually listen to me!"_

_I didn't want anyone to be bothering me at this current moment and a pesky femme on my trail wasn't helping my ever growing anger. I had just been completely humiliated by the high council and Orion, the traitor, had been adored by them! I slammed my fist into the wall causing it to echo greatly. I roared deafeningly and kick my pede repeatedly at the metal surface._

_"MEGATRONUS!"_

_And then I exploded as my anger lead me on a rampage I could not control..._

_"OH WILL YOU BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BITCH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TO DEAL WITH THIS!"_

_"How dare you call me a bitch! You are no better yourself you mon...y-you monst..."_

_"GO ON SAY IT"_

_"You monster! You're a sick twisted ugly slagger who doesn't care about anyone but yourself!"_

_" .IT!"_

_Then I completely lost everything. All of my emotions were controlling me and I couldn't stop. My inner self was screaming with all its might to stop but yet I couldn't hear it. I walked towards her as she had already started backing away in fear. I growled and charged towards her, slapping her across the faceplates upon contact. As soon as I had hit her, I realised what a grave mistake I had just committed. She had gone soaring across the room and now she was lying against the wall with a servo to her faceplate where I had punched her. I could hear her choking on her sobs as they rattled through her frame. I had frightened her. I had frightened and physically abused the one I loved._

_"E-electrostar...I...f-frag it...I"_

_"S-stay away f-f-from me M-megatronus," She whimpered. "I don't want you anywhere near me"_

**End flashback**

He would always remember that orbital cycle; the orbital cycle where his true self emerged. His inner monster had been allowed to swim to the surface and would not back down.

A single tear dripped down his scarred faceplates as he choked upon his own raspy sobs.

"I-i've been s-s-such a fool...E-electrostar... Orion...everyone I once knew...wherever you a-are...all of you...I n-never meant to cause you harm..."

**And that wraps chapter 5 up everyone ^^**

**Thank you for everyone who has either reviewed, followed, made this fanfic your favourite or read this in general.**

**It really means a lot to me**

**R&R**

**Thanks again xxx**

**Shadybabe101**


End file.
